


Command

by Buckie



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [11]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckie/pseuds/Buckie
Summary: Prompt moved from my Tumblr - Raiden rimming Sam





	Command

“Fffffuuuuuuuuuucckk.”

The word dribbled its way from Sam’s spit slick lips. His face was pushed into the mattress, eyes squeezed shut and brow knotted in pleasure. He made a noise in the back of his throat, a deep, broken growl. He’d been told, by Raiden, to stay on his hands and feet, but it wasn’t all that long ago that his arms had failed him and, instead, the only part of him that was upright was his ass. And the only reason that was true was because Raiden had a death grip on it, one arm encircling Sam’s waist and hoisting his back end upward.

His face planted firmly between the cheeks. He bit the inside of a cheek.

“Jaaaaaaaack.” Another moan, long, flowing from his mouth like drool. For this, Raiden tightly tapped his ass.

Every now and then, Sam would lick his lips, would groan so sweetly and softly at the back of his throat. And it was driving Raiden absolutely wild.

With his free hand, he was harshly kneading one of Sam’s red fleshy cheeks. Red because of the amount of times he’d bitten and slapped it. He loved Sam’s ass. Practically worshiped it as a deity. It was big and round and hairy and- Oh… he was so sensitive there. One squeeze and he was pretty much gone. Jelly beneath Raiden’s ministrations.

He flicked his tongue out, tasting, testing. And was rewarded almost immediately, Sam taking in a sharp inhalation, hissing through his teeth. He cursed under his breath, a word that Raiden had come to know very well thanks to their recent actions, despite the fact that it was in a completely different language.

He turned his face slightly, nipped at the inside of one of the cheeks, and then returned to lick at Sam’s entrance again. Long and slow, with the flat of his tongue. And watched as Sam buried his face further into the bedsheets, fisting the material and tugging it upward. He tried to thrust toward the appendage but was stopped by Raiden’s firm grip.

“Sam…” A warning? Or a promise?

Sam merely huffed. Stilled.

So Raiden started again. Licking, probing. Until his tongue breached the muscle, Sam’s body going taut, his legs the only things moving because they were shaking.

Raiden continued, pushed further, tasted Sam’s most intimate part. He smirked slightly when Sam made the most unmanly of noises, high and nasally. But reprimanded him with a nip, close to his hole, when he tried once more to thrust back.

He removed himself, sat up, grinned when Sam whined and tried to move backward to follow the contact.

“For that, you get to come untouched,” he snarled.

“Please, Jack. Please. Po-”

THWACK.

A moan, a squeak of the bedsprings… the sound of synthetic flesh slapping flesh.

“What did I say about talking? I let you off lightly before. You are dangerously close to being punished, Rodrigues.”

Silence. Then a whimper.

“Good.”

He returned his face to where it belonged, nosed lovingly at one of Sam’s cheeks. And then he got to work.

He thrust his tongue in without any warning, Sam hissing and shaking, struggling to try not to move, before it was gone again, Sam letting out a shaky sigh.

He licked, up and down, kneaded emphatically with one hand, thumb teasingly close to entering. But he wouldn’t. Not just yet. Wanted to get him worked up on just his tongue first. Wanted to get him so close to begging, to breaking the rules. So he thrust with abandon, curling and licking his tongue in the ways that he knew would have Sam dripping beneath him. He would check, but Sam’s punishment for his disobedience was clear. There was to be no touching.

Raiden placed his mouth around Sam’s hole and hummed, vibrations making Sam twitch below him. He thrust back in, harder this time, wetter, flicked his tongue this way and that to open him up for the next step.

When he heard Sam choke on a sigh, he knew it was time. So he added the thumb, pulled him open with it one way, whilst using his tongue to spread him the other. The noise that Sam made. It was barely even human. A cross between a mewl and a shout, catching on its way out… as he dribbled into the sheets.

His hair, elastic band long gone, was spread every which way, some shorter strands standing on end, some stuck to his back by sweat, others spread over his face and the sheets.

It was short work, from here on out, to get him worked up and close to pleading. Raiden knew exactly what to do. He ate, adding another finger every time he thought it necessary. He was three fingers and tongue deep, Sam’s cries getting higher in pitch and more frequent, when he removed himself completely. His arm, having been the only thing keeping Sam up, disappeared, and Sam flopped, rather inelegantly, straight into the bed.

He let out a disgruntled cry at feeling so empty after having felt so full. Opening his eye, he peered to see what Raiden was doing, was going to protest before he remembered that he wasn’t allowed to talk. That’s when Raiden began to speak.

“If you thrust… If I so much as see you _thinking_ about moving your lower half even _one inch_ , so help me God, Rodrigues, I will leave you here wanting.” His voice was so low, and Sam could tell that he meant every word he said.

Sam whimpered. 

“Do I make myself clear?”

Sam nodded.

“Do I make myself clear?” He asked again, hand raised.

“Yes,” Sam replied, barely above a whisper.

When he returned, moments later, Raiden pulled Sam’s legs apart and thrust newly slick fingers into him to make sure he was still pliant. Sam did everything in his power not to thrust either way, but wanted so much to relieve some of the pressure on his aching, untouched cock. It was so uncomfortable… but it felt so fucking good.

“Do you want me to fuck you now?”

A gasp and a frantic nodding of his head.

THWACK.

“I asked you a question, Rodrigues. Do you want me to fuck you now?”

The force of the slap had brought tears to Sam’s eyes. It stung his already burning and sensitive flesh. And it had also been applied with enough force to thrust his cock up over the sheets. A fleeting moment of pure pleasure, of relief.

“Yes. Sim. _Please._ Fuck. _Por favor. Jack._ ”

THWACK.

“A simple yes would have done.”

Sam groaned. He couldn’t win.

“On your knees. Forearms on the bed. Come on. Up.”

He obeyed.

“Good.”

Sam grumbled.

“Stay.”

First, Raiden adjusted Sam slightly. It wasn’t hard. The man was like putty in his hands. Then, he gripped Sam’s hair with one hand, and fisted his own cock in the other. Finally, _finally_ , he thrust in, hard and fast, holding Sam up and in place with the harsh grip he had on his hair.

It wasn’t long before the both of them were close, room filling with breathy moans and frantic grunts. Raiden wanted to feel Sam come undone around him, loved it when he did because he clenched him just right, pulsing and quivering around his cock. But it was taking a while, Sam not used to coming untouched.

An idea struck him. He shifted close to Sam’s ear.

“Are you close?”

“Sim.”

“Do you want me to let you come?”

An immediate response of “Por favor” raced out of Sam’s mouth unchecked.

Raiden smirked, licked up Sam’s ear.

“Then touch yourself for me.”

Sam didn’t get so far as the ‘for’ in that sentence before he was coming, screaming “Porra” at the top of his lungs, rolling his Rs in the most appealing way. The double entendre was not lost on Raiden, who wasn’t far behind Sam. His ass clenching so sweetly around his dick.

He, too, let out an emphatic “Fuck” as he came harder than he’d done in a very long time.

Sam collapsed to the bed, mumbling nonsense in a mixture of English and Portuguese, syllables broken by unstable breaths as the aftershocks coursed through him.

Raiden managed to pull out of him but remain mostly upright, caging Sam’s body in with his arms and legs as he, too, shook and his body threatened to fall.

Raiden moved from the bed, came back to clean the both of them up, Sam still babbling into the sheets incoherently. He lay next to him afterward, back facing the chattering mess of a man who’d practically melted into a puddle.

“Sam?” He questioned, a little nervous. “Is everything okay?”

Now, Raiden wasn’t one for having much in the way of contact after having sex. He usually sort of returned to his guarded self quite quickly. But, deep inside, if he were to be really truthful to himself, he craved affection during the afterglow, wanted nothing more than to know that it was okay. That he was okay.

Sam continued his broken chatter.

“Sam?”

At once Sam’s metal arm surrounded him, his leg encompassing him, his warmth soothing him.

“’mgood. ‘sreal good. ‘snice.”

“Use your words, Rodrigues,” he chided. Truth be told, Raiden was a little worried. Sam was never usually like this after they had sex, opting, instead, to go back to his usual cocky demeanour. Smugly telling Raiden he was really good in bed whilst also somehow boosting his own ego.

Not that it needed boosting.

“Eu te amo, menino bonito.”

Oh.

Raiden shivered, his heart pounding in his chest, his fingers going to lace with the ones caressing his chest. That… would never get old.

“Yeah…” He began, lifting the metal fingers to his lips. He placed a soft kiss onto them.

“I love you too.”


End file.
